The increasing use of Internet based services has led to a rapid increase in the number of communication connections between client computers and server computers. Traffic management devices such as load balancers, firewalls, switches, or the like, may often be used to manage and process network traffic and network connection between and among the client and server computers. In some applications there may be thousands or millions of client and server connections that need to be managed by network traffic management devices. Often, a client computer establishes a network connection with a server computer by using well-known network protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (“TCP/IP”), User Datagram Protocol (“UDP”), or the like. In some networks there may be more than one computer that may be managing the network. Administrators may be required to configure multiple network traffic management devices, routers, or other network manager device. This increased number of management devices may be increase the complexity of administration the networks. The traffic management devices are often configured based on policies of the network. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the invention has been made.